


Il Canto Della Sirena

by lisachan



Category: Le Ferite Originali - Eleonora C. Caruso
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: "Possiamo parlare?"





	Il Canto Della Sirena

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per [The Clash of the Writing Titans #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/tag/cow-t-9/), [Settimana 6](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week6/), Missione 3, prompt: tema libero.

“Possiamo parlare?”, gli ha chiesto, e l’ha fatto con la dovuta gravità, la sirena dei suoi abissi segreti, con la dovuta serietà, il suo piccolo Juli, ogni parola un macigno, bam-bam, il coperchio della bara e immersa nella terra la pietra tombale sulla serenità sfilacciata agli angoli che è riuscito a cucirsi attorno negli ultimi due anni, e non si può dire certamente che l’abbia fatto senza discrezione, cercando di ammorbidire l’impatto il più possibile con la delicatezza naturale dei suoi gesti, i toni morbidi e, nonostante il fumo, ancora infantili della sua voce.  
Ha fatto tutto per bene, il suo incubosogno ricorrente, il suo rimpianto, la sua ossessione vorace e morbosa per anni, il suo fratellino bianco e azzurro, ma ciò non vuol dire che il solo pensiero di affrontarlo adesso non sia terrificante.  
In un primo momento pensa di scappare, prendere a pretesto una scusa qualunque, ops, ho un impegno improrogabile, un incontro imprescindibile con chiunque-non-sia-tu, devo prendere un aereo per qualunque-posto-in-cui-tu-non-ci-sia. Poi guarda Julian negli occhi e capisce cos’è davvero questa richiesta di dialogo, che è l’ultima fune che suo fratello gli lancia dall’altra parte della voragine che si è aperta fra di loro – che _lui_ ha aperto fra di loro – da quella notte affollata di mostri di due anni fa.  
Conosce Julian, la sua fiducia a brandelli, la sua tendenza a tornare una piccola palla intoccabile, quando pungolato nelle sue parti molli. Sa che, se non raccoglie questa fune adesso, non avrà più occasione di farlo.  
Per questo si siede di fronte a lui e, guardandolo negli occhi, dice “sì”.  
Le parole possono essere bombe, e questa in particolare detona fra loro con la potenza dell’atomica. La sillaba del consenso e quella del diniego sono sempre state le forme di comunicazione più importanti fra loro due, la prima per suggerire a Christian fino a dove potesse spingersi, la seconda per avvisarlo che era giunto il momento di fermarsi.  
Allunga una mano perché l’ondata emotiva che accompagna questa realizzazione – quante volte mi sono spinto oltre perché non ho sentito un no che per amore non volevi darmi?, quante volte mi sono fermato ignorando l’esplicito assenso che il tuo corpo bruciava per concedermi? – lo fa morire dal desiderio di sfiorarlo.  
Un polso sottile dalla pelle trasparente. Dita minuscole che chiedono un bacio.  
“Dimmi perché l’hai fatto,” dice Julian.  
Ingoiando l’amaro, Christian comincia a raccontare.


End file.
